Shower Invader
by kaileeyp
Summary: Soundwave steps into a hot shower, little does he know Blaster intends to join him. (Soundwave/Blaster, takes place in my post war AU from "A Perfectly Wonderful Mistake") SMUT


_Hello! _

_This Soundwave/Blaster fic is a gift for a friend of AO3 (great site, 10/10 would recommend)._

_This fic contains HET and naughty robots: don't like don't read :)_

_For more info on free requests and art trades, check out my profile and PM me (I don't bite)!_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

**Shower Invader**

It was days like this that made Soundwave love showers. During the war, hot showers weren't something that he could really take time to enjoy, but now that the war was over, long showers were wonderful treats.

Especially on days like today; cold, chilly, damp winter days. Only Blaster and his cassettes knew how cold Soundwave could get, he was often times shivering. He would run off of hot energon for the rest of his life if he could, and an easy go to gift for him was a fluffy blanket.

So on a miserable snowy day, when he was back in their personal quarters alone, the first thing he did was slip into their personal wash racks. He turned on the shower, cranking it up to a high heat. The mech slipped under the water, it was the perfect temperature. It was almost too hot, giving a gentle sting to his cold plating, and the room very rapidly filled with steam.

Soundwave let out a pleasured sigh and relaxed his frame under the pressurized water, enjoying the feeling of his systems heating back up. After just enjoying the moment, he turned around to face the stream and grabbed a bottle of solvent.

He filled his palm with the soap and massaged it in his servos, creating a frothy foam. He then gently began washing his chest plates, taking his time and kneading at his sore shoulders. He took a step back to wash off his neck but when he did he bumped into something solid and warm. He gasped and whirled around then was immediately enveloped in familiar arms.

Blaster chuckled and held his lover close, it wasn't often he could sneak up on him; Soundwave must have really been enjoying himself. Soundwave peaked up at him and smiled softly, "I didn't notice you were home".

"I wasn't, just got back, love." Blaster murmured soothingly, letting his servos wander over the smaller bots back. His talented hands began massaging Soundwave's back, helping ease the tension sitting there.

Oh Primus, the combination of Blasters servos and the hot water was working miracles on him. Soundwave leaned against the other Com' officer and let out a soft moaning sound. He could both hear and feel blasters chest vibrate in soft laughter, "enjoying yourself, gorgeous?" Blaster hummed teasingly. Half awake, Soundwave gave a soft nod and mumbled something unintelligible into Blasters chest.

One of those wonderfully warm servos somehow began to drift, and Soundwave didn't notice until he felt a servo squeezing his aft. He let out a gasp and looked up at Blaster, who was wearing a shit eating grin. Soundwave laughed softly and shook his helm, but all the same, he let the other mech continue.

Blaster's other servo soon joined its brother, and both squeezed and patted at Soundwave's aft. Said mech blushed deeply and pressed his face into the crook of other bots neck, but despite himself, he pressed harder against his lover. The warm servos suddenly disappeared, and Soundwave let out a whine in protest. Blaster chuckled softly before murmuring "don't worry, they're not going far".

He reached up and grabbed the shower head, unlocking it from its position, and extending it down towards them. With one servo holding the small of Soundwave's back so the other mech stayed against him, Blaster brought the shower head over his lover's shoulders and back.

The harder pressure felt wonderful, and Soundwave soon found himself even more relaxed than before. The shower head stream was moved up and down his back and shoulders, it was still so nice and warm.

Before he knew it, the shower head was running against his aft. It was such a strange feeling, like a high pressure vibrating massage for his aft, it actually felt really nice. Blaster guided the stream down his thighs and legs, then up them again. The larger mech kneeled on the floor, and paused with the shower stream running against Soundwave's inner thigh. Soundwave looked down at him in confusion for a second, then understood what the other mech intended to do.

The idea send heat swirling in his abdomen, and he felt his valve begin to pulse with excitement and arousal. He nodded and spread his legs, leaning back against the shower walls to support himself. The warm stream slid up his thigh and came to stop over his closed panel. Soundwave gasped and bucked, primus he had never felt anything like this before. He off lined his optics and opened his panel.

He immediately cried out in ecstasy as the hot pressured water ran against his outer valve nodes. His back arched against the wall and his helm leaned back. He could feel Blaster's free servo sliding up and down his thigh, and then that talented mouth was suddenly working on his spike. Oh primus, _oh primus._

Soundwave moaned and rolled his hips, letting the thick lust slam through his needy frame. It felt like his whole body was vibrating with need, his servos grasped and clawed at the cool walls. He already knew that he was close to overload, yet Blaster had to do so little to get him there.

His servos found purchase by gripping at his lovers horns, Blaster moaned around his spike as his sensitive horns were stroked and held. The moaning sent tingling vibrations through his spike that almost matched the water against his valve. He was so close. "GAH!" He cried, jerking his hips desperately, "B-BB-LASTER AHHAHA" he wailed.

Knowing his lover was close, Blaster sped up his pace, bobbing his helm faster and swirling his tongue around the spike's head. All the while increasing the water pressure against his lovers quivering valve. "ooohhhhh… OH!" Soundwave moaned, trying to hold in the final wash of pleasure for just one more moment.

Soundwave dared to peak down at Blaster, and when he did, Blaster locked optics and immediately deep throated him. Soundwave screamed in pleasure as overload washed over him, his entire frame bucked and arched off of the wall so that only his helm and shoulders were in contact with it. "AHAA! OHHHHH BLASTER YESSSSSS!" he cried out, riding through the burning ecstasy.

And then it was over, blaster switched off the water and released the spike from his mouth. He caught Soundwave on his lap when he dropped from his position against the wall. Soundwave's hazy optics watched him, and a lazy servo came up to wipe away transfluid that was dribbled down his chin. Blaster smiled at him and rested their helms together, they sat like that for a bream, soaking in each-others presence.

Blaster reached up and pulled down two towels. He bundled his lover up in one and dried himself off with the other.

When they were both dry, he scooped Soundwave up and carried him to their berth. They rested next to each other for a good while. Soundwave purred and snuggled against him the whole time. Finally, Soundwave pushed himself up and grinned at his lover, stealing a soft kiss.

"I overloaded, but you didn't" he pointed out with a soft smile. Blaster hummed and winked, before saying "Baby, I think something can be arranged". And something certainly was.

* * *

_For more info on free requests and art trades check out my profile or PM me (I don't bite)!_

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
